Malam Natal
by usamethyst
Summary: Seharusnya semua murid sudah pulang karena esok adalah hari Natal. Begitu juga dengan seluruh anggota OSIS. Tapi sepasang muda-mudi itu tetap di dalam ruang OSIS, saling bersaing siapa yang paling hebat. [Hetero UkFr]


**Malam Natal**

Rate T+ semi M. Standart disclaimer applied.

Warning: ooc maybe, gakuen!AU, lemon gak asem, HETERO FRUK, dosa ditanggung masing-masing, baca ketika berbuka.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam ruang osis sangat tenang, tidak seperti biasanya yang ribut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Biasanya akan ada suara tawa Alfred dan Amelia yang menggelegar dan omelan Alice, jika sedang _mood_ , Arthur akan ikut mengomel. Tapi besok adalah natal, semuanya pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya untuk mempersiapkan natal esok hari. Pintu ruang osis terkunci rapat, meski begitu, tetap saja tidak bisa meredam beberapa suara yang terdengar dari dalam.

.

.

Semuanya berawal sesaat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Francoise mentertawakan Arthur yang malah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di ruang osis. Francis dan Alice sudah pulang duluan menyisakan sekertaris dan ketua osis di dalam ruangan yang lumayan luas itu. Ada dua rak yang berisi penuh dengan buku di kedua sudut yang menghiasi luasnya ruangan osis. Beberapa deret berisi arsip siswa dan deretan lainnya adalah buku-buku random.

Arthur sendiri tidak punya pilihan selain menyelesaikan berkas osis yang seharusnya bisa ia selesaikan esok hari. Tidak ada yang mengundangnya untuk merayakan natal, ia dan Alice akan sendirian sepanjang malam, melewati malam natal seperti malam-malam biasa. Sementara gadis yang menemaninya itu baru saja putus dari pacarnya sehingga natal tahun ini Francoise tidak bisa merayakan dengan siapapun. Arthur selalu merasa kesal ketika Francoise mengejeknya padahal gadis itu sendiri tidak bisa merayakan natal dengan siapapun, naif. Menyedihkan, mereka berdua sungguh menyedihkan.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Francoise. "Hey Arthur, bagaimana kita merayakan natal berdua?'' Francoise berjalan ke arah meja Arthur dan duduk di atas meja.

"Jangan bercanda, _git_. Alice akan senー''

Belum sempat Arthur menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Francoise menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Arthur. "Alice diundang ke pesta perayaan natal oleh Alfred, mereka kan sudah berpacaran.'' Francoise terkekeh mengejek. "Kau kalah dengan adikmu sendiri hmm? Bahkan aku yakin kau tidak bisa melakukan _french kiss_.''

Gebrakan meja membuat jantung Francoise hampir saja copot. Arthur menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh emosi. "Jangan meremehkanku, _git_.''

Senyum mengembang di bibir Francoise, gadis itu berdiri dari meja Arthur lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Oh ya? Kau bahkan belum pernah punya pacar. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau pernah berciuman. Honhonhon~'' Jari-jari lentik milik Francoise berusaha membuka pintu ruang osis. Ia sudah berhasil mebuat Arthur marah dan sekarang saatnya pergi sebelum Arthur melakukan tindakan kekerasan padanya.

Pintunya terkunci. Terkutuklah ia yang lupa jika sebelumnya Arthur mengkunci pintu agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya saat mengerjakan tugas. Sebenarnya ini adalah kebiasaan Arthur, tapi Francoise melupakannya. Tamat sudah nasibnya.

Tangan Arthur memblokade pergerakan Francoise, pemuda british itu memojokkan gadis yang sudah membuat emosinya melejit. Francoise menatap Arthur malas, berpura-pura tenang menatap wajah singa yang siap menyantapnya. Kini mereka sudah berhadapan dengan posisi punggung Francoise yang menempel pada permukaan pintu dan kedua tangan Arthur yang mengunci pergerakannya.

"Kau yakin, _bloody frog_?'' Arthur menatap Francoise dengan tatapan serius yang mendalam, entah kenapa Francoise merasa jatuh ke dalam tatapan Arthur.

Francoise menoleh ke arah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta sewaktu-waktu. Jatuh cinta dengan bocah ingusan itu? Yang benar saja. Sayangnya Arthur yang sudah terlanjur emosi tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tangan Arthur meraih dagu Fraincoise agar ia tidak bisa mengelak. Perlahan namun pasti, Arthur menghapuskan jarak diantara mereka. Hingga akhirnya gumpalan daging itu menempel di bibir Francoise. Awalnya memang hanya kecupan lembut, tetapi lidah Arthur mulai meminta akses masuk ke dalam goa hangat Francoise. Tentu saja Francoise tidak memberikan akses sampai tangan kanan Arthur mulai menjamah sesuatu yang lain, dada Fraincoise yang lumayan besar jika dibandingkan dengan milik Alice. Ah, Alice memang rata jadi Arthur sedikit tenang karena Alfred tidak akan terlalu bernafsu untuk meremas dada Alice seperti yang tengah ia lakukan pada Francoise. Tunggu, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Francoise hampir saja menjerit ketika Arthur meremas miliknya tanpa logika, keras dan memberikan sensasi sesak pada sang empunya, tentu saja Arthur tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Segera saja lidahnya masuk ke dalam sebelum Francoise kembali menutup akses masuknya. Arthur mengabsen deretan gigi Francoise yang tersusun rapi sebelum akhirnya menyapa lidah milik Francoise dan mengajaknya bergulat. Diluar dugaan Francoise memenangkannya, membuat Arthur langsung melepaskan kedua bibir yang tadinya saling berpautan, menyisakan tali saliva diantara keduanya.

Wajah Francoise terlihat sedikit bersemu dengan mulut setengah terbuka untuk meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sementara Arthur lebih parah lagi, wajahnya bahkan tidak dapat dibedakan dengan tomat. Tapi ada satu yang dilupakan Arthur, tangan kanannya masih bertengger manis di dada kiri Francoise membuat gadis itu tersenyum nakal, salah satu tangannya meraba bagian bawah Arthur.

"Berdiri~'' bisiknya dengan nada menggoda.

"Berisik, gara-gara siapa aku jadi hoー'' Arthur menghentikan mulutnya sebelum kelepasan mengatakan jika ia sedang berada di atas puncak nafsu duniawi.

Kekehan Francoise berarti gadis itu sudah tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Arthur. "Kau bisa horny juga eh?''

Wajah Arthur kembali memerah padam. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi karena tangan Francoise sudah 'bermain-main' dengan adiknya. Arthur tidak punya pilihan lain, ia menggendong Francoise dan membawanya duduk di atas meja kerjanya. Tangannya kemudian membawa Francoise kembali berpaut dengannya, ciuman mereka menjadi semakin panas ketika Arthur mulai meraba kemeja Francoise dan melepas kancing kemejanya satu demi satu. Gadis itu kini dapat merasakan tangan Arthur yang terasa dingin bersentuhan langsung dengan permukaan kulitnya. Leguhan lepas begitu saja dari bibir manis Francoise ketika Arthur memainkan kedua bola miliknya. Arthur melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Francoise merasa sedikit kecewa. Tetapi Arthur tidak berhenti sampai di situ, ia melepaskan pengait bra Francoise sehingga bisa sedikir leluasa berkreasi pada tubuh gadis di hadapannya. Kecupan, jilatan dan gigitan yang diterima Francois membuat gadis itu tidak dapat menahan erangan serta desahan yang di telinga Arthur terdengar seperti lagu penyemangat, membuat nafsunya semakin menggebu-gebu. Sampai lidah Arthur bertemu dengan biji jagung, titik sensitif yang membuat Francoise langsung meleguh kenikmatan ketika Arthur menggigit serta bermain dengan lidahnya.

Francoise menjambak Arthur, membuat pemuda dengan alis berlapis itu sedikit tersentak ke belakang. Wajah Francoise sudah tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata tapi bagi Arthur hanya ada satu arti dari ekspresi yang menghiasi wajah Francoise.

 _'Aku sudah siap untuk itu.'_

Tangan Arthur membuka laci mejanya, mengambil sebuah bungkusan. Yah, Francis pernah memberinya dan ia selalu menyimpannya di dalam laci karena tidak pernah mau menggunakannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia tidak bisa mundur ke titik awal. Ia melirik Fraincoise yang menatap serius benda di tangannya, langsung saja Arthur kembali meraup bibir mungil Francoise. Keduanya kembali jatuh ke dalam permainan, kali ini Arthur yang memenangkannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan kanannya meraba bagian bawah rok Francoise meraba dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya melepaskan celana dalam miliknya. Arthur sedikit meraba ke dalam.

"Basah,'' bisik Arthur di telinga Francoise membuat gadis itu sedikit merasa kesal.

"Kau juga sudah berdiri sedari tadi~,'' bisiknya tak mau kalah.

Francoise tersenyum menantang, Arthur tau itu adalah tantangan untuknya. Jadi ia melepas sabuknya dengan tergesa dan malah memperlambat. Francoise terkekeh lagi dan membantu Arthur melepaskan semuanya. Udara dingin tak mereka hiraukan.

Merajut cinta dengan orang yang sangat dibenci, ini adalah kali pertama bagi keduanya mengalami malam panjang yang memberikan efek kecanduan.

.

.

.

Francoise terbangun, sinar matahari masuk dari celah jendela. Selimut meebungkusnya dengan manis. Ah ia ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, bagaimana Arthur lupa untuk memakai pengaman dan malah mengeluarkan di dalam dirinya.

Arthur tampak duduk di mejanya yang berantakan, ada bekas-bekas tisu yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa apa yang mereka kerjakan semalam. Pemuda itu memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"A-aku akan bertanggung jawab.'' Arthur tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Francoise untuk sekedar protes atau mengatakan sesuatu.

Francoise menatap Arthur yang kini menatapnya balik, benar-benar kali pertama bagi Arthur rupanya hingga ia terlalu ceroboh. Tidak, tadi malam benar-benar diluar kesadarannya, Francoise sendiri hilang kendali karena sensasi yang diberikan oleh Arthur berbeda dengan mantan pacarnya. Yah sepertinya Francoise sudah tau mana yang pas untuknya.

Sementara Arthur membuang muka, wajahnya bersemu.

"Aku akan menikahimu, _frog_.''

.

.

.

END

N/A: tolong jangan dibaca sebelum berbuka puasa. Atau setelah lebaran. Saya hanya penasaran, sudah sampai sejauh mana saya jago menulis dengan rate yang lebih tinggi (mengingat sebelumnya saya pernah membuat rate M di akun kedua saya). Tidak ada adegan masuk-masukkan karena saya belum siap untuk menulisnya. Pairing? Tolonglay saya hanya mencari karakter yang 'pas'.

Ok intinya, _SEE U NEXT PROJECT_!


End file.
